


"Excuse Me." "Goddammit!"

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Laughter, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Ignis snorts when he laughs- a fact he's embarrassed by but the others find it cute.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	"Excuse Me." "Goddammit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the in-game interaction of Ignis snorting while looking at amusing photos of Noctis on Prompto's camera.

Ignis leaned slightly to admire the photo on Prompto’s camera- a rather amusing shot of Noctis dismounting his chocobo and landing in a muddy puddle. Forgetting himself, a snort of laughter escaped at the sight and his hand flew up to cover his mouth and nose in shock.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, embarrassed at the noise he had made.

“Goddammit!” Noctis groaned from where he was sat next to Prompto in the camp chairs.

“That was an interesting noise there, Iggy,” Gladio smirked.

“My apologies, it was most unbecoming of me,” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses with his hand to disguise his slight blush. 

“You don’t need to apologise for laughing,” Noctis said, casually waving away the insult.

“Am I the only one who’s never heard Iggy laugh like that before?” Prompto asked.

“Hearing Specs laugh is rare anyway,” Noctis replied.

Ignis cleared his throat. “It’s not a particularly attractive sound; I have attempted to address it over the years to little success.”

“You sounded like a garula snorting!” Gladio commented.

“As I said,” Ignis glared. “A rather unfortunate habit. It shall not happen again.”

“You’re making a deal out of nothing,” Noctis said, even as Prompto added, “It’s cute!”

“Nonetheless,” Ignis said, turning to the stove. He stirred the broth in the pot, leaving his sentence hanging with an air of finishing the conversation. He thought he was successful, and thus wasn’t ready for Gladio sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What if we want to hear it again?” Gladio asked, but before Ignis could answer Gladio started pinching his sides.

“G-Gladio!” Ignis cried, his hands coming up to try to free himself from the tight hug. Even as he fought back, Gladio’s fingers tickled up to his ribs and Ignis snorted with laughter again. 

“Like a little garula!” Gladio teased and Noctis laughed behind him. 

Ignis’s face burned with humiliation and as he giggled he let slip another snort. His hand instinctively tried to come up to cover his face but that left more of his midsection unprotected. Gladio wiggled his fingers across Ignis’s stomach and he wasn’t strong enough to escape with only one free hand.

A camera flash alerted him to Prompto taking photos. His face was probably twisted into some hideous smile as he giggled and snorted his head off, but he mustered his dignity and forced his hand away from his face to shove away both of Gladio’s arms with both of his. He succeeded in breaking free, staggering against the stove and gasping for air.

“You alright there, Specs?” Noctis called.

“Quite alright,” Ignis huffed, fixing his glasses from where they’d been set askew.

“It’s just us here- you’re not in some finishing school. You don’t need to be embarrassed about your laugh with us,” Noctis said, his tone kind.

Ignis opened and closed his mouth, considered the offer and relented slightly at Noct’s words. “I suppose that would be acceptable. So long as Gladio doesn’t see fit to tickle me again.”

“I make no promises,” Gladio grinned, waggling his fingers in the air and Ignis took a casual step back.

“Come on, Prom, lemme see those photos!” Noctis called. Ignis groaned as Prompto ran over and he turned back to the pot.


End file.
